


Pining

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Pining

shining stardust sprinkled in your eyes

entrances me

your lips  
full and soft

entice me

your laughter  
deep and long

excites me

your love   
cool and sweet  
pure as the moon’s kiss on water

is what I crave

your touch  
hand on my arm  
makes me shiver

and draw near

your embrace  
sets my heart racing

Longing

Pining


End file.
